User talk:Ebony Huo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Phoenix Flight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phoenix Flight (talk) 23:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll approve of him, but next time put him on the Join page please~ just edit the page and put his form on the bottom :3 and you can make more than one character c: thanks for joining, and have a great time here~! :D ~Flights (talk) Mm! Yes! Thank goodness! Thank you so much! Mmmm! Also, is it rude to ask if I can be an admin? Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) sure, she can be the medicine cat~ and it's not rude at all to ask! you can be an admin. c: -Flights Thanks! Uh...... how can I become an admin? *Real nicompoop incident happening right here for Whitefeather09* Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) well, all I do is just promote you to admin~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 00:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah.... Ah, yes yes yes........ Whitefeather09, see your title. Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:23, September 16, 2014 (UTC) well, I can't really explain it. but I can make you one, if you want. :3 (i've just been too lazy to make one for myself here lol) ~Flights I'll make you one. what would you like on it (colors, font, links, words, etc.)? A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 00:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) okay, I got your sig done. ^^ here's the page: click here. if you want me to change it, just say so and I'll do it. if it's fine as it is, prepare for an explanation! :D Hover over that little box in the top right corner of the wiki screen, and then click "My Prefrences". Scroll down to Signature, then type: { {SUBST:User:Whitefeather09/Sig} } without the spaces between the }'s and make sure to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box. Then go down to the bottom of the page, click save, and it's done~ if you have any problems, just inform me and I'll help sort it out. :3 A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 01:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello c: Hai, I'm Emerald. You wanna rp? Emeh You like Absol? I love Absol myself. Emeh Okay, last message, Whitefeather. So I noticed that you were rping at the medicine cats' den, and you were rping my character, Sandstripe. I have to say, that it is perfectly fine to rp my cats, but try not to all the time, because you can ask me any time at all to rp with you^w^. ~Emerald Oop, sorry Emerald! I kinda forgot about that. I'll be sure not to do it in the future. You love Absol? No. That's not good enough. Because I LUUUUUUUUURV Absol! Nah, JK. I think I like you! And sure, let's rp! What do ya wanna do? dont mess with the darkAngel 02:46, September 16, 2014 (UTC) hey, White. I noticed that you had a Warriors wiki art on Shimmerheart's page. that's actually copyrighted, and the wiki could get in trouble for using it. so I'm going to delete it. please don't put any Warriors wiki art here. thanks~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 22:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) (well, actually we've got 4 toms, including my loners, but that's beside the point) keep in mind that we do have a cat limit (see Rules page), so try not to go over that, 'kay? c: but sure, make some if you want~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 23:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanku Whitefeather :3. That looks like Sandstripe a lot! Emerald is it okay if Ravenpaw becomes Emberwing's apprentice~? c: A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 00:18, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Wait, did you approve of him? dont mess with the darkAngel 00:48, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? MEET MEH ON CHAT! C: Ohai! You wanna meet on chat to rp? I NEED A SIGGY! Oh yeah, you see the thingy called Live!Chat on the right side? You click on the Start a chat button and ya. Hope dat helps C: I NEED A SIGGY! Sorry I'm on chat now! Emerald Coming! dont mess with the darkAngel 02:32, September 17, 2014 (UTC) K thats okai me to! I NEED A SIGGY! I'm on chat~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 23:11, September 17, 2014 (UTC)